The Meaning of Love
by uruchan2009
Summary: This is the second time Neuro come to visit Aya Asia. "Human always exaggerate about it, saying that 'I can't live without him' or 'She is all I need', in reality it's not like that at all..." "What about her?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro manga, either the manga itself.**  
 **This story is fanmade about how Neuro trying to find more about human through Aya Asia.**

"Human always exaggerate about it, saying that 'I can't live without him' or 'She is all I need'. In reality, it's not like that. Actually, we, human could live without the one we loves as fine. It's just... It won't be the same anymore."

The demon just stare blankly as if he doesn't listen anything that the woman said. But, Aya know that he is listening. If not, he will just left her already. So, she continue again,"To put it simply, it's like between living for life to the fullest and living just to exist"

"Not in your case, I guess", the demon reply for the first time.

Aya startle a little and without realizing it show him a sad smile, "it is the same, actually. Well, my case is... too complicated for someone like you to understand".

The demon realize that this woman know that something is a bit off with himself, but don't pursue the issue anymore."What about her?", he finally trying to stop going around the circle and go straight forward the main problem.

Aya smile, this time a genuine smile. Finally he spoke about the real issue.

She is a little worried when she saw him come to visit her again. She even went as far to go visit the young detective out of jail to solve the problem between them, so she really worried if something happen and make them drift apart again.

...

When she appeared, he only asked her to sit politely, after that for the first ten minutes, the assistant's detective just stared at her. Although, she know from the detective's stories that her assistant is extraordinary but, she could sense something is different about him this time. So she tried once again, "is there anything I can help?"

"She said that you can control people mind with your song, and captivated their heart by it"

"Well, not exactly like that. But, if I could make the melody that resonating in their brain then I can fool their brain to do what I command them." She tried to make it sound as scientific as possible, since she know that is what he prefer.

He looked quite satisfy with her answer, so he made another statement, "another thing that could trick the brain and disorder the mind and heart is love."

She suddenly remember what the detective said about her assistant long time ago 'Neuro made a statement that I have to explain rather than asked about it directly' two statement from him is enough for Aya to make a conclusion. So, he once again come to know something about the detective's heart and mind. "Well, not really disorder it. More like, mind can't comprehend what is the outcome of the brain usually do logically. So, people who is in love always walk to where their heart swing"

The assistant looked at her with a bored face. So, Aya continued again, "People sometimes do something too extreme to make sure their heart feel secure without caring what will be the sequence is, which is not usually what the mind do logically"

For a moment, the assistant looked confused while staring at her, but then he stared at her with his normal eyes again. Then Aya understand that this is gonna be her one man show with her monologue about love. Well, if this could help both of them then why not.

"There is couple of case that people die of broken heart, what I mean by broken heart is when their heart is not getting what they want not the literally meaning of heart that broken. But, that is only in some rare case. Even if you do really feel a physical pain in your chest when you broken heart. But, it is only a symptom of complication by brain. It's the same when we see fatamorgana, it's not there but the brain trick us that it is exist." Aya stop and waiting for his reaction, still the same silent.

"Love is not only exist between living things, it can be exist for other things too. Like in my case, I have my love for singing. While I am singing, my heart is full. I mean, I feel satisfied as if my life really has meaning. Ah, but I guess you understand that kind of love."

Because he didn't deny it, she took it as aggreement. She is silent for a while, thinking how she can make him understand about love between human.

"Love between human, can take different form depend of the individual itself. There is love between family, friends and lover. But, the love that usually take disorder of mind and heart in general is love between lover. Because love between lover consist of jealousy, possesiveness, lust and dominating not only caring and affection."

This time, he changed his position into more comfort position as he lean back to the seat. She took it that this is the topic that he is into, maybe she could pursue more about this.

"There are many who try to make definition about love between lover, such as, if the five of your sense direct you into someone; if you can't live without him; she is all you need to keep living; the light in your life; someone who could make you feel at home; someone who make you understand the meaning of life and many others" Aya pause a moment to take a breath, "when I personally think that it is depend of what the person it self thinking and going through. I think the outcome of the love itself is the same."  
"Human always exaggerate about it, saying that 'I can't live without him' or 'She is all I need'. In reality, it's not like that. Actually, we, human could live without the one we loves as fine. It's just, won't be the same anymore"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own any character of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro manga either the manga itself.**

"What about her?", even after the full explanation about love that he was listening. Neuro still can't understand what was Yako mean back then.

"...I think, it's love", Yako said it suddenly breaking the usual silent that is going on in the office. They just came back after the case earlier, and because the demon is in the good mood after had his stomach full. The young detective was having her rare blissful time in office while sitting on the sofa and reading the newspaper.

Her soft statement caught Neuro's attention, while he is not too fondly of human's feeling and mind. He is always pay attention of everything that Yako did. After all, he didn't want to miss any change of the creature that he is maintaining, not after the 3 years of separating. He took the newspaper that she read before so suddenly and made Yako almost choke her fifth slice of strawberry shortcake, "Neuro! You surprised me!" She took her bottle water and drink to calm her down. "What were you reading before?", ask Neuro with the sharp eyes.

"Eh? Only some article about yesterday case", for some reason, yako's face become red.

"Oh, ho. Are you finally realize your narcissistic trait for your disgusting self?", Neuro had pleasure of every word he said to his slave and also to the outcome that she gave him.

"You, why you always so brilliant to abuse me verbally?", Yako almost get used of the verbal abuse or the harsh words that people said about her, mostly because of what Neuro said to him is much worse. But, after Neuro come back eventually she got agitated by his words again.

"Why? You prefer the physical abuse? I didn't train you to be such a masochist, Yako", Neuro still talking with such smile in his eyes.

"No, no, no, no! of course not!", like other harassment case of Neuro, he always success to break her defend and made her panic by words before he eventually harass her body.

"Then, which is you think is love?", Neuro was asking with his hand is grabbing yako's heart painfully.

"Eh, you heard me...!?", whether of getting used of Neuro's harassment or embarrassed of her own thought. Yako still could defend her self in this situation.

But, rather than answer her, instead he tighten his grab. "It hurts, hurts! Neuro stop it!".

Neuro had already read the article, but didn't understand what was Yako mean at all.

[The former "high school detective"]

-that's the big title of newspaper that Yako read before.-

[After 2 years of the case in the airplane that almost killed her, this time Katsuragi Yako solved another case that involved of her own safety. Even though, she is constantly in danger she had said that she will keep doing this job as long as she could. Many rumours said that she did this because of her first case which is the death of her own father by the police officer. That very first case is the reason why she don't trust the government officer and trying to make sure that no one would experienced the same thing as she had. When we tried to confirm this rumour to the detective herself. She said that even though her father's death has a connection of the reason why she keep doing her job, the actual reason is her promise to someone. When we tried to pursue the issue of that particular someone, she just smile and said that it is a secret between them. She also tried to stay away from the topic by saying that she is also like this job, because she could meet and help many people, and keep making other reason so that we don't push the topic into that particular person anymore.

So, we tried to investigate more about this particular person. There are a few candidates who could be that person, one of them is the deceased Sasazuka Eishi who had died during six case, but from the people who close to them said that even thought they was quite close and often solved the case together. Sasazuka Eishi always want Katsuragi Yako to avoid danger and live as a normal teenage girl;

Another one that we assumed is her late father but, that thought quickly disappeared after realize that Katsuragi Yako is only a normal teenage girl before her father death;

Another candidate is Godai Shinobi, vice president of the company that have relation with Katsuragi Yako's detective office. He got into the candidate list because of they are often spot to be together out of the office. The vice president even often spotted went to her office personally. But when we tried to confirm it he just shove us out after shout that I am not that monster;

Another candidate is her mother, but she said that she has never asked her to do that. She even sometimes wondering about it too;

We even got Aya Asia as our candidate, because although she is one of the people that got into jail by Katsuragi Yako. She is the only criminal that the detective often visit in , althought Aya said that She is really respect the detective, even feel grateful for solve her case. She said that she is not the one, but when we almost left she said that the person must be him. But, we can't pursue about it anymore. So, we got the assume that the person is a man or a lover. When we were waiting for the last candidate, we tried to guess that may be almost all of our candidate know about this person but still want keep him hidden for some reason;

Higuchi Yuya who got into our list because of his history with the detective. They had solve the case together, was against with each other together, even went dating for 2 year before broke up almost 2 years ago, for the note he corrected us that it is 1 year and 4 months ago. So, when we met him we had our high expectation, but he said that he will never broke up with her if he is that person.

We then asked her, if "he" is her lover. His answer really suprised us, he indeed said that we have to ask it with the detective herself, but he also said that "he" always protect her, that's why she never afraid of the danger she would face. When we still don't have the answer about that person, we got another question in our mind "Why Katsuragi Yako, who is still in high school when she started it, is going as far as face the danger, even though he protected her it is still so dangerous for a young girl, just because, her promise, to that person?"]

Neuro too focused of the newspaper and almost forgot about Yako's head in his hand.

"...you...", Yako tried to answer Neuro's question. Because her head got grab so tightly, she almost lost her conscious and said what is in her mind or may be what is her feeling.

"Eh?" Neuro gave her attention back to Yako, loosing his hand a little so that she could give him a clear answer. "What is it about me?"

"...I love... you..." after that the detective lost all of her consious.

"...Yako..?", Neuro was confusing, he didn't grab it hard enough to kill her of course, and he suddenly remember that, the exhausted could make human weaker and She didn't get sleep because of the yesterday case which is almost killed her because Neuro came late to the crime scene. So she is sleep deprived, exhausted mental and physical. That's why his abuse got bigger impact than usual. He released his grab and catch Yako's unconscious body, no need to abuse her when she couldn't react to it, specially when she is already so weak. But, still he wasn't gonna act gentle too. So rather than put her in sofa, Neuro only caught her so that her body won't hit the table but, then just released her body slowly to the floor as she was. He almost went back to Thor when remembered her last words before pass out 'I love you', "oh my, I must grab her head to hard. That's why you had the delusion.." Neuro then realized he spoke alone, got annoyed he pinch Yako's cheek softly, softly for Neuro's standard. Then come back to Troy.

Neuro sat down behind Troy while reading the newspaper and news in the internet or at least, he was trying to. But, Yako's sentence keep bothering him, What did she mean by it, and the fact that he can't ask her immediately is agitated him more. Waking her up is not the best option because it wouldn't be wise to make he weaker slave in sleep deprived when he got a new case later. And, for some reason he didn't want to ask her. Despite, judging of her reaction before she also wouldn't answer it. He knew her last sentence is because of her lack of conscious and the need to relieve the pain. He was trying to ignore it, but then he remembered something that Yako said before, "You won't understand the feeling of lost the people you love", that is the first time he got so mad about her. Not because of those but because the things she said after, "...it would be better if I never meet them... or you..!" Yako always had the habit to push him away every time she cried, so it's kind of made him a little relieve when she promised him not to cry anymore. Since when that she had that habit, she wasn't like that when he saw her crying. Right, back then he is also got urge to abuse the one that made Yako cry, officer that killed her father. But, on a second thought anyone who is crying is annoying after all. Well, thinking about it is useless. When something happen then it means to happen, right. No, after thinking about it again, it irritated me after all. Maybe I could found another human who excellent in human's mind and body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro manga**  
 **Warning: There is could be a slightly OOC for Neuro's character**

"What about her?"

"Is the detective in love with someone?", Aya has smile in her eyes when she said it.

Neuro let out a sigh before say, "as I thought, this is impossible" he stand up and almost leaving, but Aya stop it "wait!"

"Is there something happen again between both of you?"

Neuro pause and turn around "what do you mean again?"

"Ah, once in the past. You also come to see me, after that I found the detective in the slump"

"Slump?"

"I mean, she was in really low energy. She didn't eat anything, and when came to school she only lean back her face to the table all day."

"Oh, my... what a sight it was", Neuro say it with gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe she would stay like that if I didn't come to see her"

"You came? How?"

"Oh, my song could control people now, I thought you already know about it"

"Well, I don't know it could effect human until that degree", once again Neuro amazed by Aya's ability.

"So, I kind of worry about her"

"Ah, it's nothing like that." Neuro waver for a moment whether to tell her or not, "She said she loves me"

"Eh?"

"Ah, to be precise. She said she think She loves me, and she said it while she was unconscious"

"Was she drunk?"

"No"

"Then why she was unconscious?"

"...lack of sleep", Neuro answer it after a long pause.

Aya found something is suspicious, but don't want pry to much, "She is a warm and pure heart girl. She is loved by many people, that's why She could be like she is right now."

Neuro is starting to get bored again, but bear it a little when remember that this human woman could control another human with her voice.

"I think, I could understand why she could in love with you."

Neuro come back to his seat, she finally gain his interest again.

"The detective used to talk about how she wanted to get recognize from you, how she was afraid she would fail your expectation, and when you're gone, she said she want to keep being detective because that was you left for her, so that when you came back both of you could be together again."

"Well, I think my training is worth it" Neuro said it with smile behind his gloved hand.

"But, I don't know whether it is romantic love or not."

Neuro's smile is disappeared as he looked at her sharply.

"You know, love between lover, some called it romantic love."

"What's the different?"

"Well, include of what I mentioned before, romantic love usually be together much longer than family or friends. Usually people choose lover rather than friends. Children also leaves their parents to live with their lover in general."

This remind Neuro when she was dating Higuchi, she often met with him. He usually doesn't care about what is she doing, but if it become hassle to his meal it would be another story. Well, I guess the one who have the answer is the the person in question it self.

...

Neuro came back to the office and find Yako still in her position where he left her before. You have already rest enough. Neuro take a staple from the nearest table and throw it to her head. That staple wake Yako up, "aw! It hurts, Neuro!"

Neuro is smiling when heard it, Yako has already developing habit to blame him every time someone or something attack her suddenly. There was a time when she got attack while walking alone, her attacker grap her hand from behind and twisted her arm, and she shout like automatically, "Neuro! It hurts!" When she found out he is not Neuro, rather than panicked and frightened, she feel embarrassed for called her attacker Neuro. So she kicked him and run as fast as she could. She arrived in the office with red face and panting, and got forced to tell Neuro the incident while got tied upside down and knives threw at her.

"Geez, can't you wake me up normally?"

"That was what I am doing normally", Neuro said it with the smiling face Yako come to hate so much.

"Did you mean romantically?" Neuro take Yako's head so that they face each other closely.

"What?" Yako is not even fully awake, so she is thinking that maybe this is dream.

"You said, you love me before you passed out"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, you were"

Neuro bring her face even closer, demand the explanation. Okay, the next headline title should be the former high school detective dig her own grave. "Well, what's wrong if I said it?"

"Did you mean it as romantic love?"

"I, I, don't know", usually Yako didn't have a problem to face his demon's eyes directly, but this time for some reason it's hard to keep staring at Neuro.

"Tsk, if you don't know! Then, who would?!" He released her, and she is crawling to the couch and catching her breath secretly. "Why you got angry?"

"You, and your words are bothering me"

Yako is thinking a while, then ask him, " what do you think?"

"Are you seriously asking me?"

That's right, he is the demon who don't understand human. "Why you were asking, then? I mean, it doesn't impact you in anything"

After a long pause he say,"would you leave me?"

"What..?"

"Some human do something extreme to make sure their heart in secure, and you, human rather choose your lover rather than friend"

"I am seriously don't have any idea what are you talking about"

"You! And your unbrain head" neuro trying to smash Yako's head with his hand once again.

"Why I would leave you?"

"Because you love me...?"

"Then, I supposed to stay near you right?"

"If it is romantic love then, you would demand me to love you back, slug! But if you acknowledged that it is impossible then you would leave and found another to secure your heart. If it is not romantic love, then you would leave me when you find your romantic love" Neuro no longer smash her head, but still hold it to make her face him.

"First, I don't understand why I speak my feeling for you with you." But, there is nothing normal when you get in touch with creature from hell after all. "But, just get real. Would you just leave me alone if I leave you?"

"Keep on dreaming, Yako. Of course there is no way I would leave you alone."Neuro tighten her head a little.

"See? There is no problem right?" Oh, great. Now I am saying that I do willingly become his slave and prisoner.

"But, I would much appreciate it if you are do it happily than being forced to"

"...why...?"

"It irritated me when you are unhappy" neuro said it while tighten his hand.

"Well... right now, I am kind of, unhappy"

"No, you should be happy when I do this, disgusting masochistic sow" Neuro smiling at her cheerfully.

"Now, you just irritated me more!"

"So, you will leave me?", Neuro asked her with his scariest innocent face.

"No, I won't!"

"...seriously...?" Neuro bring his face closer and searching trait of lying in her face.

Yako stop breathing when Neuro's face only about a few centimeter from hers. "Yako, answer me..."Yako even could feel his breath through her face, it's smell like leftover cigarette's smoke. Well, at least now she know she could breathing just fine. Now, if only she could thinking clearly then she could answer him. "Yako..." now their face already past each other and Neuro's breath and low voice right now go straight to her right ear. "I... I, won't.. leave..", Yako is trying hard not to lose her mind and catching her breath.

"Oh, good then." With that, Neuro leave Yako who has red face, weak legs, and breathing hard.

"Oh, by the way..." Neuro talk from behind Troy, "I think it is romantic love, from the symptom you are having right now it is clearly that you are lusting for me."

"Wha, what..?" Yako who luckily fell down into sofa back then still can't think clearly.

"It means you are indeed a disgusting masochistic sow", Neuro once again show her his cheerful smile.

"I, I'm not!"

"Well, if you do a nice job maybe I will satisfied your perverted thought of me once in a while", Neuro has already got back to his reading. While Yako who is still confusing about the whole conversation just keep curse herself stealthy. Stupid! Maybe I am indeed masochistic for in love with this bastard.


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro**

"...So, you decide to be with him forever?"

"Actually, it is for the rest of my life", I take a deep breath before continue, "I'm pretty sure he is gonna life much longer than me after all"

Higuchi-san looked so concerned of me, "won't you regret it at some point?"

I smiled at him unconsciously, "actually, I did regret it at the moment I decided it", I can't helped but feeling stupid of what happen in the office after we sorted out our feeling a while ago.

"...why...?"

It's only one word, but went out with him for more than a year made me figure out what Higuchi-san really mean by staring at his deep eyes, 'why are you willing to go that far for him?' ; 'why are you still so stubbornly stay with him, regardless of those thing?' ; 'why don't you choose me instead?' ; 'why it has to be him, a demon?'

I inhale a deep breath and let it out a deep sigh, actually I also wonder

why it has to be him. But well... "recently, I also think about feeling more than usual. Specially about love, I think... it's not something magical or forced by nature or fate. I think it's much more simple, or complicated based on each view, something that decide by our own decision"

"You mean, love is a feeling that we decide consciously?"

"Hmm, I think it depend of the person himself. It can be consciously or unconsciously. Just like you decide that you love me...back then" I didn't want to be so full of myself thought that Higuchi-san still love me until now, "I also, somehow decide that I love Neuro."

"Don't you make a mistake between friendship and romantic love?" Higuchi-san tried to make a point that maybe this is just my trust over Neuro because our long companion of each other.

"I've decided and believed that this is love." I really want to end this awkward conversation as fast as possible, but I could see that he need to be convinced more, "Neuro is more than a partner for me, Higuchi-san. He is more like a savior, he saved me when I am in my worst day because of my father's death. And he pulled me out from the slump and took me into an adventure, he bring out the best in me, he even believe in me with all he has"

"What he have done to you is similar to what you have done to me",

Higuchi-san said it with little hint of sadness.

His sadness is resonated in my heart, I would be lying if I said I don't have any feeling towards him anymore, maybe I would still be with Higuchi-san if Neuro haven't... ah! That's not true, whether Neuro was come back or not. Neuro had and will always be my most important person... or important living creature? Either way, Neuro will always has a big portion in my heart.

"Well, the person whom we love will always make us living our life to the fullest right?" I said it with a smile, remember of all the things that i spend together with Higuchi-san.

Both of us stay silent, trying to reminicing in our own head all the memories, good memories and sad memories.

"Oho! Look at what we had here, casually cheating on me, dirt rug!" Neuro suddenly appear and look so cheerful, enough to make me so frightened. Wait, what? Cheating he said...?

"What did you mean chea...!", Neuro pushed his gloved hand to my mouth. I tried to struggle as much as I could, but as usual I am so powerless againts Neuro.

"Silent, you two timing slut!" Somehow his tone made me stop struggling, so while his hand still inside my mouth he stared at Higuchi-san who also feel my discomfort as well.

"Neuro, I think you misunderstand something.." Higuchi-san glanced at me repeatly while talking with Neuro.

"What is it?" Neuro asked calmly while rubbing inside of my mouth with his finger and made me moan againts my will.

I can't keeping up of what is going on anymore before I finally pulled out Neuro's hand from my mouth, "Neuro! What are you doing?! And, what did you mean cheating? You are not even my boyfriend!"

Neuro hugged me by pulling my neck into his chest, "indeed" his grin really made me regret my decision for like a hundred times, "of course I am not your boyfriend. I am your master and you are my bitch", I was shivering by how possesive his tone sound.

Higuchi-san let out chuckle that suprised me. Well, in the past time, long before we become couple he also look so entertained by how I and Neuro interaction with each other, but I don't expect it right now.

"If you are being loved this much, Katsuragi... I think I do really need to let you go."

"Well, I can't leave anymore even if I want it now." Neuro tighten his grip on my neck, enough to be hurt but not enough to block the air to my lungs.

"Well, I suggest you need to find another one. Since I've trained this bitch first, it naturally made me her true master right?" I noticed how Neuro ignored Higuchi-san's statement about me being loved.

Higuchi-san leaved us alone after being intimidated by Neuro's fake "friendly gesture". Well, I am sure anyone who knows him well will leave. Even I want to leave after saw it, actually.

"So, I just leaved you for a while, and you have already forgotten your master? Looks like I need to retraining you once again, Yako", Neuro was still gripping my neck, and while all I saw is his blue suit on his chest (not like I dare to look him into eyes, right now), I could imagine his furious stare drilling into me.

"Ne, Neuro... I just talked with Higuchi-san, or don't I have any right to even talk to someone at all?", sometimes I need to throw away my pride just to get a single answer from Neuro.

"The tension before didn't looks like 'just talking' like you claim", this time Neuro forced me to face him. He looked concerned? bothered? perhaps more, annoyed? is he perhaps thinking that I would leave him for Higuchi-san?

"Neuro, we've talked about this before, haven't we? I won't leave you, and I can't even if I want to..!", like seriously what the hell is wrong with Neuro, recently he become more unreasonable.

"Well, it feels like you leave me for a moment before", his tone maybe soft and everything, but his hand is to rough to my neck. wait... what? is he talking about when I reminiscence about Higuchi-san? did he perhaps...! But, it's impossible, isn't it?

 **Note: I think about continue the story, But I wonder would anyone want to read it or not. Feel free to give me review about the story or just some critique about the grammar or anything. English is not my native language. So forgive me if there's something wrong.  
**


	5. Condition for Marriage

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of character in Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro**

"Yako, I need to meet your mother", Neuro appeared so suddenly at Yako's room, which is really unusual since they were usually only met at the office.

"Huh? Why?" Yako who just finished her bath didn't have any time to get suprised by the sudden appearance of Neuro because he did asking for her mother is truly unexpected.

"Well, isn't it human custom to inform their family when they get married", Neuro casually went inside Yako's room from the window.

"Well, yeah... of course you need to tell your family if you get married. Is it different in Hell?", Yako who didn't have any idea of what is Neuro's real intention only answer him half heartly.

"Hmm, in Hell we don't have things like marriage. The closest we have there is something like battle to death in Earth.", Neuro glanced at Yako and suddenly grinned, "do you perhaps prefer to do it? Oh my, Yako..."

"Wait, what are you talking about?", slowly the idea had grown in her mind, "You don't mean to talk with my mother about my marriage, right?", it's ridiculous but better asked at least.

"Of course, what else I'm coming to meet your mother for then?", Neuro was already at the door.

"What!? But, Neuro... I don't have any intention to get married to anyone right now", Yako tried her best to prevent Neuro to go out from her room.

"Well, it's your problem then. But I intend to marry you, so we need to tell your mother and you better be prepare to be mine."

"Wha-What, I, that...", Yako had become speechless and confuse but at least she still had some common sense not to let Neuro meet her mother, at least not from her room.

Neuro was sitting behind Troy, when the news about a woman who run away with her lover and leave her family came out. He's been completely in lost when is about human feeling and heart. But, it remind him about what Aya Asia told him "Human usually make their romantic love interest as the priority" he was unaware that he said it out loud. Fortunately there was no one at the office, only Akane who got confused and make a question mark with her hair.

Neuro glanced at her, "it's nothing" but after second thought he remember that Akane used to be human. "Would you make your lover as your priority too?"

-I don't remember much my time when I was still alive-

"It's okay." After all, Neuro didn't expect Akane will give him the right answer, then he remembered when he caught Yako and Higuchi Yuya who were staring at each other silently. It has been ridiculously bothering him so much. He knew that there is so many words that exchange between their eyes, words that only both of them could understand it. He knew it because there was once he had experienced it with Yako too.

It was before he went back to Hell, when they fought Six. He didn't need to tell her how much he trust her, he trust both of their life in her hand. Because there would be no words that good enough to express it. Between their couple minutes of their eyes, it has already been consist of million things he need to say to her.

"I believe in you, because you have already passed me in many aspect"

"We have already pass through so many things and did it together"

"Just do your best, and leave the rest to me"

"I'm gonna be okay. So don't worry"

"I'm not able to protect you anymore so you have to survive on your own"

"Promise me to be safe even if I'm not there"

and so many things more he said with his eyes, and he knew Yako got it all. She understood it, she aknowledged it and she did it. That was the first time for Neuro to experience a very intimate moment with others. Something that he had only experienced it with Yako. So, he has been really irritated that when he came back to office and found Yako did it with someone else. Yako made him feel like he is not special, something that really hurt his pride. He seriously doesn't want to share Yako with anyone else, so, if Yako would run away from him then he need to do something that bind Yako to him. Something more than chain or rope, because there was no use to tying her physically if her mind is not into him.

"Akane, what does usually human male do to prevent his female partner ran away or replace him?"

Akane who was confuse make a question mark with her hair again before answed -marriage, maybe?-

Marriage..?? Neuro repeated the word a few times in his mind before went to his computer and reasearched all the things about marriage.

Actually, Neuro could just confine her in the office with some chain or put her inside a dungeon. Those things was even in his mind when he started the office, so that Yako would always be ready when he need her. But, he knew she wouldn't like it if he really did imprison her like that and for an unknown reason it was bothering him when she was unhappy.

He still clearly remembered the first time she had cried in front of him. It was when he caught the killer of her father, and for some reason he felt disgusted for that officer. He killed Yako's father so that he could see her miserable face. Well, he did give me a good mistery after all. Before, I didn't thinking it through, but now it give me a bad taste in my mouth.

After that, although he was tortured her, she only panicked or got angry, but she has never cried. Until she found out about Harukawa's story, she cried for him who lost everything even his (stupid) yearning for Setsuna, who appear to be Honjou's daughter. She also cried when that Honjou-san died, said that it's better if she had never met me, because it was too painful to lose someone so important to her. Why is it my fault? And, here I thought human usually don't live until a hundred years. So eventually people around her will die soon. So, why blame me? I never understand the sentimental of human feeling. But, I know their sentimental is good ingridients of a good mistery. So, it is a good thing I guess.

After all, Yako's sadness or crying come out as annoyance or may be troublesome. Either way, it was not something that I enjoy to watch. When she was panicked or angry it would please me, even when she struggled (suffered) while I was torturing her, it was fun for me to watch how far my slave could evolving. But, somehow I felt the same way when I taste the bad mistery when I saw her in sadness. Although, I had never care much about other human. Perhaps it is something like owner affection? It could be, I guess. But, one thing for sure I would never let Yako know this fact about me. She would exploit my weakness about her if she knew it.

Yako is really hard to be disciplined after all, even when I make sure she would always obey me there was always time she wanted to ran away or got even to me. I even didn't have any chance to make her lick my shoe. I wonder will I able to make Yako do it one day? Neuro didn't even realize his smile while he is thinking about Yako and learned about marriage with Yako in mind. "My wild little bitch"

Although it is usual for Neuro to speak something while his face say the opposite. It is really a rare thing for Neuro to show such happy smile while his eyes looks so soft. Unfortunately, the only witness of this peculiar thing is only the braid hair of human corpse who was really confuse of Neuro's behavior. If only Miss detective is here, She is the only one who could completely understand him. Akane sigh silently.

 **Note:** **I am sorry about my disaster grammar. I will try my best to proofreading it before post it from now on. But, proofreading at midnight and exhausted is not helping at all. But, I hope everyone could understand and enjoy the story.** **Thank you.** **There are more about the story, I also agree the last chapter more like cliffhanger rather than epilogue. That's why I want to continue the story, But I'm afraid no one interested in my disorganized story. lol**


	6. Blackmailing is not proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro**

"Wait! Neuro!", I slammed the door as fast as I could, I don't know anything about meeting parents but I was pretty sure coming out from your daughter room and then be told something like marriage is really weird.

"I'm not getting married!", I was trying hard to say it firmly.

"Yes, you will.", as I expected Neuro ignored me, "with me!", he added it with gleam in his eyes.

"No, I'm not! Are you even understand what is marriage?"

"Of course I know. It means I can own you legally in human custom"

What was he even talking about? "Husband and wife is different than master and slave, Neuro!"

"Yeah, I know! Because in marriage you required few things. In general it is love, trust, and willing to be together in sadness and happiness forever"

I wanted to object again, but he continued to explain it to me, "First, you are the one who said that you love me. So, it's love. And then, trust. I think we both agree we don't have to discuss this right? And the last, I've already clearly said that I won't let you leave. So, it has completed. We only need to fill marriage certificate."

Why he talked about it so easily, I'm not going to give up on this one! "That's not all! It is about become a family... make someone happy, and..." ...love each other, I didn't need to say the last one. It would be only my wishful thinking to be loved by Neuro and even myself couldn't imagine both of us in love scene. Me and Neuro?? Ha! Impossible.

What was she talking about? Those are the things that I was trying to do, be my family and make you happy. I thought human female would please if they got propose by the one they love? Or has she finally realized that She was actually being in love with Higuchi? So, was it my mistake?

"Yako, you love me right?"

"Just because I love you, doesn't mean you can using it in anyway you like!"

What? I had completely lost. So, she loves me but she didn't want to marry me? She was still talking about how cruel I am or something, but it has been already confused me so I just shut her mouth. But, I was making it worse because suddenly her tears was falling down.

"Yako, you're crying", I pulled my hand off her mouth. What did I do wrong?

"I'm not!", and she was keep lying even when her tears were falling more. Although she was trying to use her hand to hide her face, I could see it clearly that she was crying but so stubbornly said she was not. I just stood here and stared at her, didn't know what to do and I was also getting more irritated as the time pass.

"Stop crying already! You're annoying" after a few minutes, my patience had over.

"You're the worst! I will never marry you!" She ran to the bed and buried her face with pillow. Well, at least perhaps it could stop her crying.

She had already in her bed for about 10 minutes and hadn't stop crying. How is she could breathing in that position, "Yako, you promised me you won't cry anymore".

"Then, just leave me alone!" She said it between her cry. Seriously, why she always blame me when she is crying. I didn't do anything wrong and she was keep crying even when I did nothing.

"I will leave after I talk with your mother", maybe she will calm down tomorrow and we can finish the marriage talk later. But, after I said it she got up and glared at me.

"Don't you dare! I've said that I won't marry you!"

That's it! My patience had over and she is too troublesome to handle, "I think you forget your own place, louse! If I want to do it, what can you do to stop me?" I grabbed her head with my right hand.

She startled and stop crying immediately, maybe I should just did it from the start. But, now she was shivering... scared? was she scared of me? And now I had a mix feeling about it. I feel relieved she stop crying and finally listen to me, but I didn't have any intention to torture her mentally like this. I had expecting her to be happy and smiling when I was making my way to come here . But, why was she like this? I pulled her head into my chest. She is a great human, but it would be much more easy if she had stop being so sentiment.

"I would do anything as exchange, just forget about marriage, please", She said it slowly almost unaudiable. Why was she object it that much, it just make me want to do it more. I said it to her, but she didn't reply me anymore, instead She tightened her grab to my suit and buried her face into my chest.

I really got confused, while I don't understand much about human. I know the symptom of someone who is in love and clearly She is in love with me. But, what was wrong with her?


	7. Confinement is not Eloping

**Confinement is not Eloping**

Neuro took me back to office, he just casually put me on his shoulder and jumped around between the roof. Even if I tried to stop him, he glared at me and remind me that I am the one who was willing to do anything as the exchange of forgetting the marriage.

I really didn't understand of what happened before. What was happened that made Neuro decide to marry me. I was pretty sure that the only thing that enticing for him is something that include mystery or riddle. What made him thinking about marriage?

I looked up and sighed to the ceiling, where Neuro was sleeping before he has warned me not to leave this place. "Try to cross out even a single step of this door and you are going to regret it for the rest of your life!", that's what he said before.

I really lost it when he mad at me. What the heck?! Why he is even got angry, I am the the one who suppose to get angry at him. He was using my feeling towards him to make me as his etenal slave. That was so low! I really resent him of what he was trying to do. My mind was in chaos that I even cried in front of him, so embarrassing! After years being with Neuro, I learned that showing your weakness with Neuro has never been a good thing. Just like before, I know he wouldn't try to comfort me, but not even give me a space when I cried. He just stared at me as if I was the fire in the middle of ocean. And, how could I marry someone who doesn't have any emphaty towards other like him?!

Sighing for like the tenth times, I glanced at Akane. I kind of ignored her recently, actually it is been rude of me. But, I really don't want to admit that there's someone who's been watching all of the things that happen to me these days. And, thankfully Akane has been so understanding about it. I have ever read it somewhere that the best secretary is the one who is her existence is like the air, to the point that we sometimes forget that she is exist but she would hold and handle every crucial things perfectly. That is really what Akane for the office. But, after getting trapped in the office in the middle of night and has so many things in my mind, I need someone who would distract me of everything.

-want a cup of tea?-

Akane has already prepared to make me some tea, when I just walking towards her desk. I am so grateful for Akane, if She hadn't been here right now, I think I would lost my mind.

"Do you know that I actually always wish for a normal life?", even though I try to make a simple conversation, I was feeling too depressed to make a light heart topic. "Because my father was a professor and my mother is editor. We hardly had time together as family, although it doesn't mean that we are cold to each other. It's just the three of us are too busy to be together sometimes. But maybe because of it, everytime we spend time together is very precious memory."

Akane was only swaying the hair, I didn't know whether it means she was listening to me or she didn't understand the topic. "What I mean is, since before I always trying my best to be normal as I could." Well, let's just put aside my abnormal appetite and my bottomless stomach. "That's why I usually never want to stand out in anyway possible. Because, I always wish for a normal life." Okay, now I just keep blurted out the same thing. I let out a long sigh, it was useless to forget the topic that swirling in your mind after all. "I just want a normal family, a normal husband who is not too good but not bad either, not rich or poor, not too handsome or ugly. Just an average man who loves me and caring. Someone who can accept me and made me feel safe and comfortable. Someone who can make me feel easy and willing to spend the rest of my life with him, that's all"

-The reason why he keep you here tonight is because you are getting married?-

I had closed my eyes and also took a deep breath before let it out in a long sigh, "I'm not. And may be I will never ever get married" Yeah, that is what you got when you are in love with a monster who doesn't have any heart but, you still being stubborn and sentimental about your feeling.

-Did he ask you to marry him?-

Akane wrote it down slowly, I don't know if it is unbelievable for her or just asking to make sure. But, it was shocking for Akane to find it out.

"Has something happened to make him have that idea?", may be he just misunderstood the concept of marriage or this was his new way to torment me mentally.

-He only asked the way human male usually do to prevent his female partner from run away. I didn't know he was talking about you, I thought it's about the news he watched back then-

Akane seems so flustered.

Run away? "What news did he watch about?"

-About a girl who is eloping with her lover-

Run away... Eloping...? It doesn't make a sense at all. Why would it make him want to marry me, it's not like I can run away from him after all. He has already so weird since..."Oh God!", I hide my face in my hand. This is so stupid! I remember the last time I met Higuchi-san in here. He said I was cheating. Did he thought that may be I would elope with Higuchi? But, why? He had already know that I love him.

-What's wrong?-

"May be Neuro misunderstood about marriage." I was staring at Neuro who had being fast asleep at the ceiling. I had to talk to him properly, if it was possible. I got scared to talk to him about this, since this is going to be awkward and he was so scary before. Sometimes I also wonder how could I come to love a heartless, frightening creature that come from Hell. I rest my head on the desk and eventually go into sleep.


	8. The horror of romance

**The horror of romance**

"Neuro, I'm hungry. Let me go to eat", Yako said it in the morning just right after she had awake and found Neuro throw newspapers to awake her.

"No!", Neuro answered it and went to sit behind Troy.

"How long do you intend to imprison me in here?"

"Until you agree to marry me"

"You, Listen. I'm not going to run away from you. I promised you already, before"

"How would you know?", Neuro's voice was low and sound so dangerous but his eyes look so weak.

"What do you mean?", Yako got confused

Neuro was staring into Yako like he wanted to make a hole through her eyes before answer, "Since human has ability to evolution, they also could change their mind and feeling so easily"

"I promised you already. I won't took my words so easily"

"It is not enough. I want to be your first priority"

"Like I've said before. Marriage is about becoming Husband and wife, not slave and master."

"What is the different?"

"It means, It's not only about me being yours but also means that you are mine.", Neuro only stared at Yako deeply as she continued, "Just forget about marriage, okay. This is not going to work between us. I am your partner and will always be, even without marriage."

"So, it's not like you againts the marriage. But you just don't want to marry me.", Neuro mumbled softly. But then he asked Yako clearly, "What is the different?"

"What?"

"There is no different to marry me if you already willing to spend your life to be my partner"

"There is! It's about... being equal? No, it's more sentimental of my side. If I marry you, I would want more from you. If we were only partner, I will be satisfied with this situation right now."

"More like what?"

"Just forget about it already! It's not something you could understand after all. Beside, I'm starving, just let me go out and eat."

"Just use the delivery. I still not give you permission."

Yako could only sighed, but did use the delivery as he said. Neuro has already confined her in the office, so she didn't want to accept any other punisment from him anymore. After she had ordered her food, both of them was being silent while Neuro was reading the newspaper and watching the news. Yako glanced towards Neuro couple times and silently felt sick in her stomach, her mood always connect to her stomach. When she was gloomy, she had always lose her appetite. So, actually she just using food to stop the conversation and maybe run away in the process. But, it hadn't worked after all.

Yako was trying her best to eat her delivered pancake. Usually, she would eat five or eight portions, but this morning she hardly eaten up half of it. Neuro glanced at her, realize that it was unusual for her. But, his pride and anger prevented him to speak up. While they has been in a very tense silent that even Akane got nervous, suddenly the door was open and Godai come in with a big box in his hand.

"This is your usual delivering", Godai was intent to only put his box that full of potential mystery for Neuro, and went back straight to his office. But when he looked at Yako who had only eaten half pancake, he stopped, "are you alright, detective? I've never seen you like this before"

"Ah, I just don't have appetite"

"What?! You must be sick. Have you called ambulance yet, monster?"

"Yako won't leave this office except for accompany me", Neuro answered him coldly.

"What? Are you crazy? She must be sick because of it"

"If you done of your errand then go back to your cage with your tail between your leg!", Neuro said it with a smile but his hand pushed Godai's face until he slammed the wall.

Godai has ran away while cursed Neuro, Neuro watched him as he go and stared at Yako.

"Is human like Godai can do?"

"What?"

"Is he can give you, what I can't? Or may be someone like Higuchi Yuya?"

"Did you know, you sounds like jealous of him to me?"

Yako just said it because she got so irritatted of the whole things that happen recently. But, her words suprisingly had made sense, if only she was not speak about Neuro of course.

"I see, so this is jealousy", unexpected Neuro answered her with a calm voice.

"What? You admitted it?"

"Well, I am indeed don't want to share you with anyone else. What kind of master want to share his slave with others?"

"That's not what I mean.", Yako had already so frustrated, "I mean that it looks like you're in love with me!". Yako said it loudly as if to defy him.

Half of Yako wish Neuro to laugh her words as joke, but the other half wish Neuro to unexpected admitted it. But, Neuro would always do the most unexpected. Hearing the word love come out from Yako's mouth only made him look at her with such a disgust. And it hurted Yako's feeling again.

"I-If that idea disgust you, then why are you asking me to marry you." Less than asking more of forcing, actually.

"Is love really important?"

"Of course it is important! At least it is for me! I only want to marry someone who loves me"

"So, that's why you don't want to marry me", slowly Neuro was starting to understand Yako's viewpoint. "What is love, anyway?"

"I-I.. I don't know. It could be different to each person"

"What is love for you?"

"Well, it is when someone can made you feel that you are needed, someone who can make me feel at easy, safe and comfortable", Yako say it something that she doesn't feel towards Neuro on purpose.

"I don't think that you feel that way towards me"

"Of course not!"

"But, you claimed that you love me"

"I don't know! Human is complicated and difficult, okay."

"So, you feel that way towards other... Higuchi Yuya?"

"That's none of your bussiness!"

"Who said? Of course it is my bussiness"

"Yako, you said love is important for marriage. But, human's feeling is so easy to change including love."

Yako couldn't denial it even if she really wanted to do it.

"Yako, I don't know anything about love or human feeling. But I want you to be mine. You asked before about marriage in hell. Well, we don't have anything like that. But, if we try hard there is something that has a similar with marriage."

"When demons want to make the next generation, they do something like mating to human. But, while they are doing it they took each other energy so that they could create awhole new creature. Usually, it took all of the nutrients or the life force of only one side but, there is some case where both side had died. That's why, before I called it death battle. The weak ones always die."

"But, when we choose our partner to copulate, we choose it very careful because it is about life and death. And even if the other has died, it not for vain. Because the next generation which share both of their trait has born. Futhermore, we could only copulate once." Neuro wondered, if his long explanation could be understood by his one cell brain (slave) partner.

"Yako, human's feeling and mind could change as easy as season changing. But, demon's not easily change. Even after hundred years, I will still want you."

"Wi, will you kill me too?", now Yako scared for a different reason.

"Of course not! Do you forget why I need you? And I don't have any need of the next generation, if it would result as your death. You will much more useful when alive"

"Then, why you want me?"

"Because I do! Why do you can't take it as the reason? I want you because I do, that is all the reason. What did you expect me to say?"

"Because I'm human? Or may be because I love you? I don't know what I expect too! But, I will never ever give in on this"

Neuro sighed while put his palm on his face, Yako quite suprised at this scene since this is her first time saw him look so distress. And, he looks like this because of her. What a (pleasant) suprise.

"Fine. Now I wish you to tell me first, what do you feel about me?", looks like Neuro eventually was willing to considerate about Yako's feeling.

"Wha- what is the relevant about it?"

"Of course it is important. You are the one that say love is very important for you in marriage"

Yako sighed before answer it with a bashful face, "You... are like a light when I'm in a deep dark..." She's reminiscing when the first time she met Neuro in front of her dad's altar. "Then, it's like you took me on a very strange but exciting adventure. Become a high school detective, it is really something." Yako's smile when remember her early time as detective. "Although, you forced me at first. I realized that I want to do my best for you. Perhaps, because I felt something like grateful or I don't want you to look down on me."

Yako took a few step towards him, she's feeling a need to touch him while she was baring all of her feeling about him. Afterall, Neuro took a very large portion in her heart and mind and she felt so nervous and scared to bare it all. It felt like going to a war without any defences and or going naked.

While Yako was speaking slowly, Neuro has listened to it cautiously like trying to cross over a field full of traps. May be this is indeed a war that both of them have to overcome it. While Yako has experience in this field, speak about her deepest inner feeling is really took all of her nerves. And of course, Neuro being a demon and to proud to cling into the idea of taking a mate, made him completely new about this field. Both of them was really going to war without weapon or any shield. The war that's called a relationship.

Yako had touched Neuro's coat before continued speaking, "While it felt good being with you, because you bring out inside me something that I'd never know I have it."

Neuro knew that Yako talk about the evolving Yako that he had grown it up, "At the same time, it also so scary and painful to experience all of the sadness and the dark side of the world" Neuro was reminiscing the time when he sent her out, and She came out running from office. While Yako's been remind about all of the death and the harsh things that happened after she has become a detective.

Yako shed a tears after reminded all of the horrible things, she had experienced. She grabbed Neuro's coat and explained more, "But even after everything, all I want is to be with you. Because despite how painful to be a detective, it hurts much more when you're not around", She rest her face in Neuro's chest.

Neuro who was listening to her, suddenly pull Yako from him. Yako thought that he didn't want to his coat being wet and dirty. But, unexpectedly Neuro lift Yako's chin and wipe her tears with his other hand. Yako who has never got treat so gentle by Neuro is now being aghast. It seriously feels like calm before storm so scary and made all of her blood is draining from her face.

"I despised it when you cry. I can't explain it very well, but it doesn't feel good. I wonder why, when I completely fine the other way when I try to drop you from the helicopter"

Just before Yako is trying to gather all of her scattered mind and sense, Neuro's face is reaching hers and he is kissing her eyes so tenderly feels like only brushing it.

'If I'm not still in dream, then may be this is hallucination. Or he is not Neuro. Or I've gone crazy. Or What? God, help me! This the scariest thing that Neuro ever done to me.' Yako screamed in her mind, while Neuro was watching her curiously.

"Is there something wrong?", Neuro who was confused staring hard at her. When she tried to come for an answer, her legs given up on her and Neuro catched her before she fall down. NEURO CATCHED HER! Now, Yako was scared for her life and her sanity.

"Ne-Neuro! I'm fine!", Yako was being panic while her body gave her away.

"You do not like this kind of thing?", Neuro was still holding Yako's waist and about to carry her in bridal way.

"That's not..."

"...is this not enough?", While he was being so romantic and gentle, his face had been completely flat or only looks curious to her reaction.

* * *

While yako completely taken aback with Neuro's act. Neuro was actually feel something different that he couldn't explain it clearly. May be it was something warm that has gradually appeared and spreading as this little human is talking. Or may be because of her who keep rejected him before now is coming to him slowly. Not only phisically but mentally. She was coming near and her words of what she called the meaning of her love towards him is feels like music to his ears.

But, she cried again. She said because it is painful being with me, I want to do something for her. But, what if she push me away again? If only she really close to me may be I can do something to comfort and easy her pain. Something like manually wipe her tears, at least it would make me feel good. Or may be lick her eyes, ah but may be it is not a good thing, who knows what will happen when my tounge touch her skin. I catched her fast when she fell down. She just come so close to me now, I don't want to separate at least for now. But, I wonder is it not enough to stop her cry?

"I love you, Neuro. Do you love me?", again this words. I am tired and sick of love word already. But, how I could close her mouth when I hold her right now.

* * *

'Neuro kissed me.'

'He used his lips to press my lips.'

'Neuro and me kissed.'

'How and why?'

'Am I even still on earth?'

'May be this is heaven or Hell?'

"Stop with love things, okay!", Neuro sounds so irritated, "I want you. I would try hard to make you happy and I want to be with you. You can even own me, if you need to. Just marry me already, and let's stop all of this whole drama"

Me, being numb and in shock only nodded to responsed

Yeah, if this whole things would stop if I agree then I will throw away my sentimental feeling thousand times. I am tired, I want to go home, being confined is scary, I want to get my appetite back, and Neuro being like this seriously made me question my sanity.

So, let's get married and do whatever you want Neuro. And just back to normal.


End file.
